


Nobody's Going To Lick Me

by Staubengel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens), at least physically speaking, mentally speaking it's actually top Aziraphale and bottom Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: The "You can stay at my place if you want"-scene.We all know what I mean.((This is NOT a fic about the walls of Hell, as a friend of mine assumed when she read the title))





	Nobody's Going To Lick Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Mariah for beta-reading <333  
> All the mistakes still in this fic are because I'm very picky with wording and because English language sucks.

"So, a bodyswap then, yes?" Aziraphale asked.

They were sitting on Crowley’s sofa, drinking some wine. They were still surprisingly sober, though; neither of them felt like losing consciousness or control right now, not after everything that had happened.

Crowley took another sip of his _Domaine Georges & Christophe Roumier Musigny Grand Cru _ and hummed in approval.

“Yes,” he replied. “I think that’s what Agnes Nutter’s prophecy means when she says ‘ _soon enough you’ll be playing with fire.’_ Can only be Hellfire, and then it’s better when I’m Up There and you’re Down There. So, bodyswap is the logical consequence.”

Aziraphale nodded thoughtfully. They both took another sip of their wine. Crowley tried not to let his nervousness show.

“Then,” Aziraphale chimed in all of a sudden, “I think it is best if we get you undressed.”

Crowley almost dropped his glass of wine. Good thing his limbs were very flexible, or he might have pulled his neck as he was snapping his head right to stare at the angel.

“You think it’s _what?_ ” he asked incredulously.

Aziraphale’s cheeks were flushed, but he spoke very calmly. Even though he was not looking at Crowley but staring straight ahead, he didn’t show any of his usual signs of being embarrassed or flustered about something.

“I need to see everything of you to disguise myself accordingly,” he explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Crowley blinked a few times before his brain had successfully rebooted.

When he finally got back to his senses, a smirk started to spread over his features. He leaned away from Aziraphale a little, sprawling wider over the sofa, placing his arm over the backrest leisurely, grinning at the angel.

“Is that so?” he asked teasingly. “Very committed to detail then, aren’t you?”

“I indeed rather am, yes,” Aziraphale said. He sounded the tiniest bit defensive, and Crowley had to grin even wider.

“I think I also need to know what you taste like.”

The grin vanished immediately from Crowley’s expression.

“Nobody is going to _lick_ me, Aziraphale,” he stated. He managed to sound rather annoyed and partly disgusted saying this. Good. He didn’t want Aziraphale to hear him getting his hopes up.

“Well, you can never be too careful,” Aziraphale said.

He really seemed to be serious about this. Crowley stared at him for a moment before he cocked his head to the side, examining him. Oh yes, the angel _was_ nervous. But more than that he was determined, and absolutely so. Crowley hid his swallowing by jutting his chin upward.

“So now what?” he asked, trying to sound mocking. “Do you really want to have a lick of me? Tell me where, because it might taste of perfume if you catch the wrong spot.”

“I, uh.” Aziraphale swallowed too and did this thing where he tilted his head to the side a little when he was about to say something he rather would not be saying. “I rather thought of kissing you, actually.”

Okay, now Crowley had to be careful. He couldn’t afford to ruin this, not after 6,000 years, not after craving Aziraphale’s romantic attention for almost as long as the world had been spinning.

But it was hard to play it safe when your heart was hammering, when your blood was rushing, when your head was draining.

Aziraphale couldn’t mean this, could he? He was having a stroke, or maybe testing his humour. After all, only a few hours ago, he hadn’t wanted to come here in fear of Heaven disapproving of it.

But was that it, maybe? Had he finally realised he was long off Heaven’s good side anyway? Had he wanted this all along, just as much as Crowley, but had been too afraid of Gabriel to give in to his longing?

If that was the case, Crowley really couldn’t ruin this _a fortiori_.

But if Aziraphale was joking, he couldn’t be too enthusiastic about it, either. He had been hurt in the past this way. He didn’t want to ruin this by pushing Aziraphale too hard again.

“Now, don’t be ridiculous,” he said, and was surprised at how steady his voice sounded despite all this. “I just drank wine. My taste has been compromised by it.”

“You are making excuses,” Aziraphale claimed as he put his own glass of wine down on the table. Crowley swallowed again, a nervous bob of his Adam’s apple as Aziraphale fully turned towards him now.

“You can’t be serious about this,” he said, and this time, his voice sounded slightly panicked. He didn’t know _why_ he panicked when this was what he always had wanted. Maybe, he just realised, he was relentlessly chasing, but too afraid to actually get what he was after. He suddenly felt like turning into a snake and hiding underneath the sofa cushions.

But Aziraphale was just as relentless right now, it seemed.

All nervousness appeared to have left him and to have been replaced by defiance, as if he wanted to show Crowley just how serious he was. Crowley didn’t know whether to be scared or excited about this new prospect. Impossible to tell which feeling made his hands sweaty and his throat grow tight.

He watched in horror as Aziraphale scooted closer, _closer_ , until their knees bumped together, and then he was _above_ him, leaning, crawling…

Crowley pulled his face back as far as he could, but eventually, Aziraphale’s hovered in front of it anyway. The last time they had been this close had been only a few days ago in the hallways of the former hospital. But there, it had been Crowley advancing, not the other way round. Now _he_ was the one cornered, and his heart beat so fast he thought it might leap out of his rib cage at any second.

He could see the swirls and clouds of colour in Aziraphale’s bright blue iris. He could smell his cologne, sweet and heavy, dazing all his senses. His breath was warm and scented of flowers. Underneath all Earthly scents, Aziraphale always smelled of flowers to Crowley.

“Angel, I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” he managed to mutter, because if he tried to play it cool one second longer, he might combust and they wouldn’t have to worry about bodyswapping any longer.

Aziraphale smiled at him softly, this warm, honest smile he reserved for things and people he truly adored. Crowley had been fighting to get one of these smiles every time they had met, and whenever he’d gotten it, it was like a ray of sunshine falling right into his heart.

“It’s okay, my dear,” he promised gently. “I don’t know if I am ready for this, either.”

Crowley wanted to voice his relief, wanted to say anything to this, really, but then Aziraphale’s lips were on his mouth, and all he managed was a little, startled sound.

They were the softest thing he had ever felt. Including that time he had, just for the fun of it all, seated himself on an actual cloud.

Before he knew it, he had dropped his wine glass, letting it vanish before it could even hit the ground, and had tangled his fingers in Aziraphale’s hair. Soft. Fluffy. Like burying your hand in the fur of a puppy.

He moved into this, stretching his neck up, making those sweet, soft lips press tighter against his own, getting drunk on the feeling. It was like liquid fire was rushing through his nervous system, and he felt more alive than even on the day he had been brought into existence. Or maybe the endorphins in his human brain were overreacting a little. Hm. No. They decidedly weren’t.

Aziraphale made a little sound, and then his hand moved to Crowley’s cheek and left a spot of blooming warmth there. Crowley’s own hand came up from the armrest to plant itself on Aziraphale’s back. His whole body reached up to the angel now. His lips, his hand, they were not enough. He needed this everywhere, needed the touch on every inch of his being.

He tugged needingly, pulling Aziraphale on top of his lap. It was an awkward position, something between sprawled and hunched and tangled, but the press of Aziraphale’s body against his was everything Crowley wanted to feel. Warm. Safe. Heavy. They were still here, and they were here together.

He shuddered when Aziraphale’s hand planted itself on his chest and moved down from there, slowly. Over his bare collarbone and down his neckline, over his scarf, over his vest. Its buttons popped open underneath his touch.

And then his warm hand was right there on his body, on his stomach, his chest, stroking, gliding, leaving a trail of tickling sensation, and Crowley’s tummy _flipped…_

He grabbed Aziraphale’s coat lapels and tore at them impatiently. Aziraphale wheezed lowly and sat up a little, thrusting his arms behind himself, allowing Crowley to shove and drag the piece of clothing off of his torso. The waistcoat underneath it was next. Crowley opened the buttons by tugging at it harshly once.

They managed to get it off Aziraphale’s left arm, but then the angel was fiddling with Crowley’s scarf, pulling it over his head and throwing it _some_ where, before Crowley got his second arm out of the waistcoat as well. Crowley’s jacket followed right after. He raised his arms over his head so Aziraphale could pull at it, then immediately circled his arms around the angel sitting on his thighs to pull him closer again, kissing him, kissing…

Their shirts just vanished from their bodies as they willed them to.

So much skin on skin should be illegal, Crowley thought. But it _was_ a sin, right? Lust? But making love wasn’t. Was sex alright with Her if you left your clothes on?

He couldn’t resist bucking up against Aziraphale’s body, against its warmth, against its softness. Their fronts pressed together, prickling sensation blooming from every contact point. Aziraphale’s hands were stroking his hair, his shoulders, back, his mouth was kissing, sucking, his tongue was darting in and out of Crowley’s mouth, gliding, dancing. Crowley didn’t know what to focus on more, and he became giddy with how overwhelming it all was. It was like rain after decades, centuries of drought. Every drop of it felt like an impact.

They didn’t have time to bother with their pants or their shoes. Crowley’s hand glided down the side of Aziraphale’s thigh and left naked skin in its wake, the clothes that had covered his legs crumpling into a heap on the ground.

His mouth moved down to Aziraphale’s jaw, his neck, gently biting the soft flesh, licking it, sucking it. Aziraphale gasped and closed his fingers into Crowley’s hair. Crowley couldn’t help but groan in pleasure at the sounds and the sensation.

He leaned Aziraphale back further, further, following him, still kissing, biting, until the angel was trapped underneath him, and his entire body lay at Crowley’s disposal. Aziraphale’s chest heaved, his breath coming in heavy gasps as Crowley worked his way down his torso, nibbling, kissing. His skin was warm and sweet, its scent and flavour intoxicating. Crowley knew he had worked himself into a frenzy, but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t. He wanted more.

When he reached Aziraphale’s navel, the angel shoved his fingers into Crowley’s hair and pulled his head up. The expression on his face was apologetic, but he was also smiling slightly.

“Not yet, please,” he requested softly. “I want you up here. With me.”

Crowley felt himself returning to Earth a little. He had been about to go down on Aziraphale. The realisation of it made his cheeks heat and he hoped it didn’t show.

He crawled back up, gaze locked on Aziraphale’s beautiful eyes, until he was near enough to dive for his lips, and then he kissed him, deeply, intimately, drinking in the little sound Aziraphale made. Oh, how much he wanted him, needed him. When Aziraphale’s arms found their way around Crowley’s head and shoulders, he let himself sink on top of his body completely.

Only then did he notice that his own pants were gone.

A heavy shiver went through his entire being at the feeling of Aziraphale and himself being pressed against each other without anything between them whatsoever. It was skin on skin, everywhere, even in _that_ area, and for a moment, he felt so overly sensitive that gooseflesh broke out all over his body. He could _feel_ him. Feel Aziraphale against his crotch.

The feeling filled him with panic, but also with sheer and utter excitement. His heart beat so fast he felt it hammering against his rib cage, and his head was as dizzy as if he were drunk. Maybe he was. Didn’t they say being in love was like being intoxicated?

Somewhere through the haze he registered Aziraphale panting underneath him and realised they’d ground their hips together. His body flushed hot as their intimates moved against each other. For a moment, his head was spinning so hard that he thought he might discorporate.

“I –” Aziraphale was gasping beneath him, his hand pressed tightly against Crowley’s cheek, “I need… I need to feel you, Crowley...” Another buck of his hips. Crowley shivered so hard that his muscles cramped. “I need to feel you inside of me...”

That was too much for Crowley to bare. He moaned and pushed his face against Aziraphale’s cheek, trembling, his body pulsing hot and cold in turn, feeling too weak to carry him any longer. Aziraphale hugged him tightly against himself, bringing his legs up beside Crowley’s hips, bracketing them gently. He was there. He was all around Crowley, everywhere, and so, so close. Holding him. Crowley sucked in his scent, drinking in the safety of his body.

 _Inside of him._ Crowley wanted to be inside of him. Even closer, even further. He wanted to get everything of Aziraphale that he could.

“Make sure I won’t hurt you,” he mumbled against Aziraphale’s cheek. His voice sounded hoarse and crackling.

He let a sheen of a lubricant substance appear on his member, hoping to add to the easiness of it all. Aziraphale gave another little sound beneath him and he suspected he had done his part. Sometimes, it came in handy to be able to manipulate your body like this.

Still, Crowley hesitated. What if he did something wrong and screwed this up immensely? Maybe this was his only chance to ever be this close to Aziraphale. Maybe he would hurt him, despite their efforts to not let that happen. So much could go awry. He suddenly wished he was the one lying beneath Aziraphale.

As if sensing his troubles, the angel took hold of his face gently and guided it over to place a tender kiss on his mouth. The touch was grounding, pulling Crowley’s focus to Aziraphale’s lips, their warm press, their safe softness. He was okay. This was okay. Aziraphale was here to take care of him.

Before he could change his mind again, Crowley let his hand glide down Aziraphale’s side to adjust his hips and then himself, until his erection was pressing softly against Aziraphale’s entrance. Okay. It couldn’t be that hard, could it? Humans had done it for thousands of years. He just had to get himself inside and then… move a little. He could do that. Moving was not a miracle, really.

He took a last deep breath filled with Aziraphale’s sweet scent, forcing himself to concentrate on the soothing touch of the angel’s fingers on his cheek. He would _not_ think about this too much now. If he did, he might never get himself to do this.

Gently, carefully, he pushed his hips forward. Aziraphale _had_ taken own precautions, making himself slick and wide so Crowley’s length could slip inside him easily. It did. And that was the end of all of Crowley’s brain functions.

Crowley had felt a lot of bliss in the millennia he had spent on this Earth. Eating good food for the first time. Drinking rich wine. Watching humans do magnificent things, coming up with marvellous ideas and inventions. Hearing their music, seeing their art. And, most of all, spending time with Aziraphale.

Now ‘spending time’ had suddenly turned into ‘kissing,’ and now ‘kissing’ had suddenly led to burying himself inside of the angel, and Heaven and Hell be cursed, how was Crowley supposed to deal with it all?

With the hot press of Aziraphale’s center around him, wet and tight; with the stuttering breath the angel sucked in beneath him and his shiver of lust; with the way his fingers dug into Crowley’s flesh to seek some release. It was the most overwhelming conglomerate of sensations, and Crowley had to take another deep breath to not get lost in it completely.

Aziraphale’s hands moved down his skin with a soft press, aiming for the small of his back, and Crowley understood the subtle encouragement to move in further. Slowly, he shoved himself deeper into Aziraphale’s opening, shuddering as gooseflesh flooded over his body. The sigh Aziraphale blew into his ear didn’t exactly help to keep it under control.

Aziraphale, apparently, was faster in processing the lot of this, as he was squeezing Crowley gently and ever so slightly rocked his hips. The movement made Crowley’s erection glide back and forth inside of Aziraphale faintly, and now it was on Crowley to let out a gasp at the friction this tiny motion created. He definitely needed more of this. And, from the way Aziraphale rocked his hips forward a second time with a gasp, so did the angel.

Crowley steadied himself with his arms to get better purchase, then dared to rock his own hips forward, pushing his groin against Aziraphale’s rear. The angel gave a surprised and delighted little “Hah!” and Crowley, in return, groaned ecstatically under his breath. He didn’t know whether the feeling of rubbing against Aziraphale’s walls or the sounds the angel was making was better, but maybe he didn’t even have to decide. He could have both, and he would definitely indulge in it fully.

Angling his hips a little, he began to move them earnestly, letting them roll against Aziraphale in rhythmical waves, curving his pelvis in sync with his thrusting. When he first drove into the angel like this, a beautiful moan escaped Aziraphale’s lips.

Crowley wanted to hear more of that sound. He sped up his movements and dove for Aziraphale’s neck again, beginning to nip and suck at it another time. He was rewarded with more moaning, louder and higher than before, and infinitely more arousing. It wasn’t like Crowley didn’t care for the pleasure that came from pushing into Aziraphale again and again, the sweet drag along his length, the hot tightness squeezing him ever so deliciously. But the moans and gasps and hiccuped breaths Aziraphale was giving whenever Crowley thrust himself against the angel, the way his manicured nails dug into Crowley’s skin, the way his body rocked underneath him with the impact – that was what really caused Crowley to go for it.

He grabbed Aziraphale’s pelvis and dragged it into a different angle, holding onto its soft flesh as he drove himself inside of him harder, letting his hips roll against him heavier. He must have done something right, for Aziraphale gave a little scream and arched his back up, his walls clenching around Crowley’s erection. A groan escaped him and he pressed his face into Aziraphale’s neck, gritting his teeth. He couldn’t allow himself to be overwhelmed by the sensation. He had to get Aziraphale there first.

“Oh, Crowley,” the angel moaned, and hearing his name in that tone of voice sent sparks down Crowley’s entire spine. “Oh, Crowley, I’m going to… You’re going to make me...”

His legs closed tighter around Crowley’s sides, his arms holding him close, his fingernails scratching him. He seemed to be experiencing the same ecstasy Crowley felt, and sharing this sensation made it even better.

Crowley felt heat coiling underneath his navel, a pulsing entity that grew with every thrust, every moan that Aziraphale gave. His temples felt tight. His neck was prickling. His toes curled and his heart was fluttering.

Wheezing, he kept up his pace, frantically pounding against Aziraphale’s rear, urging the angel to let it all go. He wasn’t able to take this much longer. His skin felt cold while his insides were boiling, and soon he would explode into bliss.

“I need you to come,” he grunted against Aziraphale’s neck. The slapping sound of his body slamming against Aziraphale’s was pure sin. “I can’t… I won’t be able to...”

The angel grabbed him tighter and hummed, moving his hips against Crowley’s rhythm. “Only if you come with me, my dear,” he murmured. And if that alone had not been enough, he clenched once more around Crowley’s length.

That was making him lose all control.

With a growl, he sat up onto his knees, grabbing Aziraphale tight with both hands, and gave a few more powerful jerks of his hips. Aziraphale screamed in surprise and then delight, his eyes wide and glassy and fixed on Crowley’s, and then he threw his head back as Crowley gave another hard thrust, and then, oh Someone, and then he came.

Crowley felt the angel’s body quake and shiver, jerking and convulsing in spasms, his walls clenching around him tightly. Come spurted out of his member, covering his stomach in white, creamy ribbons. The sight of Aziraphale coming so utterly undone was even more powerful than the pressing of his entry against Crowley’s erection.

He grit his teeth together so hard that it hurt, felt the heat rush through him in uncontrollable flames, felt everything inside of him tensing.

Then Aziraphale moaned out his name, and Crowley fell apart like a blown-against house of cards. He groaned helplessly and let go of all tension, letting the heat and the pressure take over. He convulsed heavily himself, his stomach cramping, making him curve in like somebody had given him a punch in the gut. He felt the heat flow out through his center, coming in pulsing and contracting waves, flooding into Aziraphale’s core. The angel’s hips bucked in rhythm with the pulses and he gasped and whined lowly at being filled with Crowley’s come.

Crowley himself was so full of ecstasy that he could hardly breathe. He noticed just in time that his eyes were growing wet before something incredibly embarrassing could happen.

Panting and gasping, he rode the shivers and jerks of his orgasm, until the pleasure had sucked all the energy out of him completely. Then he collapsed on top of Aziraphale, sinking into the warmth of his arms. His body was so soft and cuddly. Crowley hissed lowly in absolute contentment.

Aziraphale’s fingers stroked through his hair and Crowley could feel the happiness that was radiating from him. It covered them both in a halo of love, cloaking them like an invisible blanket. Crowley couldn’t remember ever having felt so good.

“Well, that was quite remarkable,” Aziraphale stated as their breathing had calmed. His voice was hoarse from all his moaning and gasping. Remembering the sound of it sent a soft shiver down Crowley’s back.

He felt the press of their bodies together, how their legs were entangled, how their arms embraced the other, felt the warmth and the lazy cushiness, the comfortable afterglow of their love-making.

“Angel,” he mumbled in reply, his lips already compromised with sleep, “if you call it ‘remarkable’ one more time, I will never ever do this again with you.”

His eyelids grew heavy, his breathing slowed. The caressing of Aziraphale’s fingers in his hair lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

The last thing he heard was Aziraphale humming, saying, “Now, that would be quite a shame, certainly.”

Crowley fell asleep with a smile on his lips, and when he opened his eyes again, Aziraphale’s smile was the first thing he saw.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
